The OCs' Part
by Bunnylish
Summary: This is the OCs' part of the story, starting from the beginning! Blackii Starr meets Reiji and then Black Star and the gang. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Bunnylish: Ok, this time I will not stop after the third chapter. Me and some friends in my Soul Eater RP groups where making our OC story, and everything. And I though of making a complete fanfic, this time. I will not fail! If I do, you can beat me with a carrot!**

**Bunnylish: The Oc's and who fits with who:**

**Blackii Starr (Tsubaki and Black Star's kitten and Blakester's twin sister and Blair and Lucian's sister), Shawn Katana (Blackii's best friend), Reiji Ozora (Skittlez's husband), Tezuka Fuji (Reiji's adopted brother), Haru Fuji (Tezuka's biological brother), Katlyn Akarusa (Skittlez's biological twin sister), Skittlez Perez (Katlyn's twin sister and Reiji's wife), Kai Gorgon (Medusa and Stein's son), Saya's father, Sanji Hosaka (Person who killed Karin), Robin Tsutakiyo (Blackii Starr and Blakester's father), Karin Tsutakiyo (Blackii Starr and Blakester's mother and the adopted mother of Reiji), Susan (Skittlez and Katlyn's mother), Blakester (Blackii Starr's twin brother), Pink Star(In love with Reiji and is Black Star's older sister), Aerilee (Blair's friend), Blind Star (In the Star Clan), Lucian Yamamoto (Father of Nasumi and Kasumi, husband of Jacqueline), Kasumi Yamamoto (Older twin of Nasumi and daughter of Lucian and Jacqueline), Nasumi Yamamoto (Younger twin of Kasumi, and daughter of Lucian and Jacqueline), Renji Ozora (Son of Skittlez and Reiji) Mitsuki (Lucian's friend), Mitsuka (Evil side of Mitsuki), Jacqueline (Kim's weapon and Lucian's wife and Kasumi and Nasumi's mother), Black Star (Tsubaki's meister and guy who will surpass God, someday), Tsubaki Natsukasa (Black Star's weapon), Maka Albarn (Soul's meister), Liz Thompson (Kid's older weapon and Patty's sister), Patty Thompson (Kids's younger weapon and Liz's sister), Death the Kid (Liz and Patty's meister), Soul Evans (Weapon of Maka, Death Scythe), Saya (Vampire, and helps Sanji), Kim (Jacqueline's meister)**

**Bunnylish: I am Bunny, as you all know, and I will finish this fanfic!**

**Blackii: Get on with it!**

**Bunnylish: No, this is the beginning, It'll be short, sorry!**

**The Oc's Part: Chapter 1**

**Blackii Starr's part**

**Blackii's POV**

Hey, I'm Blackii Starr Tsutakiyo! I'm 4 and I have my very own twin brother! It's funny how I learn faster then him. I'm bringing some food to my Mommy, right now. Its Mother's Day, and Daddy helped me this time. _Cough, cough! _I open the door to a huge room. Did I mention, I'm a princess? Well I am! I smile at my sleeping Mother and walk to her bedside.

"Mommy, wake up and eat your breakfast." I say, as I shake her lightly. My Mother woke up after a few minutes of shaking her.

"Blackii-chan, good morning, sweetheart." She smiles at me and I beam. "Daddy and I made you pancakes!"

"Thank you, my dear." I gave her the tray and sat on her bed.

After she finished eating, she looked at me, weirdly.

"What's wrong Mommy?" She sighed and sat up.

"I am… A cat, who can turn into human." My eyes widen and I got off her bed and stood in front of her. "What do you mean, Mommy?"

Suddenly white cat ears and tail appears on my Mommy, I was shocked and took a step back. "See? You, and Blake are half cat- half human."

I nodded slowly, "Okay…" Took the tray and plate and walks to the kitchen.

"Hey there, Blackii. How did Mommy like the Pancakes?" My Daddy asked as he wiped some sauce off of Blakester's cheek.

"She loved it!" I smiled and poked Blakester's cheek. "Hi Blakey."

"Hai, Bwackii-chan!" He said childishly. I giggled and skipped to my room.

**Reiji's part**

**Reiji's Pov**

_Blood. Blood, blood, and more blood. _I just killed more people. Those people, were Tezuka Fuji's parents. Why do I always kill people? I didn't mean to! Honestly… I didn't…But I had to. Its what he is! I HAD NO CHOICE!

_Breathe, Reiji. Just breathe._

I took a deep breath and walked down the streets alone. _Alone, now, and maybe forever._

Then.

I lost it.

I lost it, started screaming and kicking a wall. It started pouring. I slid my back on the wall and sat down.

An hour passed, still pouring hard on me. I stiffened as I noticed a presence of someone, someone light on their feet. Coming towards me.

I didn't look up. " Excuse me?" I no longer felt the hard water dropping on my skin. I didn't answer the feminine voice.

I winced when she touched my cheek lightly. "Little boy, please answer me." I looked up and gasped inwardly. The Queen is talking to me! Why? D-Did she find out what happened? "Are you alive, little boy?" A vain popped.

"I am not a little boy! I'm 13 that's not little!" I shouted at her, then covered my mouth. "I-I'm sorry…" The Queen just smiled at me kindly.

"It is ok, what is your name?" She asked.

"Reiji, Reiji Motosuwa."

"Nice to meet you, I am Karin." _It's not nice to meet me…_

Karin took my hand and started taking me somewhere. I looked up at her and noticed what she is wearing.

Karin was wearing a showy white long dress, with no sleeves and a white rose head band in her hair. I was staring at her until I was met with creamy brown eyes. "Something on my face, Reiji?" She giggled as I blushed slightly and looked away. " No."

We arrived at her house a few minutes later. It. Was. Huge. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, dragging me with her. I looked to my right; there was a girl with short black hair and… cat ears and a tail? Weird… She turns to me and stares at me with purple eyes. They're so pretty and uncommon; I can't help but stare back.

"Hi!" She giggled, I think my heart skipped a beat. Karin left me, standing there.

"H-Hi…" I muttered. The girl patted next to her, offering to sit by her; so I did.

"I'm Blackii Starr. What's your name?" Blackii Starr asked. I looked for Karin and saw that she was no where to be seen.

"Reiji Motosuwa." I said. She smiled more.

"Nice to meet you, let me get my brother!" Blackii Starr left and went upstairs. I stared at the wall and waited for her arrival.

**Bunnyish: Good? Great? Perfect? Loved it? Hated it? Wished I contined Run away train? Well I will! I wont continues This is the Life of Amuto, though ^^;**

**Blackii Starr: *Comes in, dragging Reiji* Hi!**

**Reiji: Make her let me go!**

**Bunnylish: *Ignores them* Ahh kids…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunnyish: Hi! My 3 friend, Skittlez, Mo-tan, and Pagan reviewed on my 3****rd**** fanfic! I'm so eefing happy!**

**Skittlez: *Is on Bunny's lap***

**Bunnylish: Candy-chan, here, won't get off of me… So I'll have to cope with her and just start the second chapter.**

**Blackii: *Come in dragging Reiji, but sees Skittlez* Snap… *Runs out, dragging Reiji***

**Skittlez: . …**

**Bunnyish: I don't own Soul Eater, only Blackii Starr, all of the OCs' belong to their admins!**

**Bunnylish: Oh and The stories wont be in parts, it'll just go along in order.**

**The OCs' Part: Chapter 2**

**Reiji's POV**

Blackii Starr skipped back to me, with a boy about her age with black hair and purple eyes, behind her. He looked smart, but hides it. "Reiji! This is my brother, Blakester. You can call him Blake if you want." Blackii Starr smiled down at me. I noticed Blakester glare towards me for a second then walked back to his room, I supposed.

About half an hour passed and Karin came back with white towels, 2 maybe.

"Here, Reiji." She put the smaller one on my head and the bigger one around my shoulders. I looked up and saw her smiling at me, then she walked away. **((Bunny: I have no idea, where I'm going with this…))**

I looked around, drying my wet self, and spotted Blakester at the corner. His glare sharpened then he ran away. What is with him?

**Blakester's POV**

I don't like that Reiji guy. He's bad news, and I'm going to find out wh- "Blake-kun!" I turned around to see my mom running to me. "Yes, Mommy?" I asked in my fake, childish voice.

"Reiji _Motosuwa _is here, make sure he stays away from Blackii-chan, okay?" She told me. I nodded and walked to Blackii's room. She wasn't there, so I sat on her bed. She came about 5 minutes after.

Blackii saw me, then tackled me. "Blakey! Come meet Reiji-kun! He seems nice." She giggled. I can't say no, to my only sister. "Sure!" I say, and smiled, a fake smile. She's so naïve, it's cute. I walked down stairs with her.

**Bunnylish: I gotta go to bed! Night~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bunnyish: *Still has Skittlez on her lap* Hi! Me and Reiji's admin talked and decided, Reiji's age is 9 ._. it makes things easier on my part, writing this fanfic. Oh, and, the last chapter, the reason it was SOO short was cause I had a HUGE test the next day, and A BUNNEH GOTTA SLEEP! **

**Cayman (Reiji's admin): *Comes in* Hiiiiii!**

**Bunnylish: CAYCAY! *Tackles him* Where my banana?**

**Cayman: O.O**

**The OCs' Part Chapter 3**

**Blakester's POV**

I sighed as I walked down the stairs, to get some breakfast. I sniffed the air, and smelled Reiji. Ugh, Motosuwa is still here?

"Bwakey, cwome eat!" Blackii says, with a full mouth. And I laugh lightly, or… giggle. "Don't eat with your mouth full, Blackii Nee-chan!" I said and patted her cheek.

I looked to my side, and say Motosuwa staring at my sister. I growled.

"Ah- Blakester! Do _not _growl at the table, young man." I hear my mother say. I sighed and nodded. Blackii giggled.

After we ate, I ran to my room and changed into my school uniform. The uniform is a white dress shirt, and dress black pants. If that's what its called, it also has a bloody red neck tie. I walked down stairs and _lookie, lookie! _Motosuwa is wearing my uniform from last year! Damn the kid.

**Blackii's POV**

_La la la! _I skipped to my room and saw Blakey in his room, his door was open so I saw him changing. I giggled as I saw something I know I shouldn't, and skipped to my room then shut the door.

I changed into my uniform, white dress shirt and a black skirt, up to my thighs. Also, a dark red tie. The boys' uniform and the girls are the same, but the girls wear a skirt and boys, pants.

I jumps down the flight of stairs and almost fell, but thankfully, Reiji-kun caught be before I hit my head. I blushed lightly.

"T-Thanks, Reiji-kun…" I got out of his arms and ran out the door, into the mini limo. We have 2 limos, one for me and Blakey, and now Reiji-kun. That's to take us to school, and maybe the park, there's also the stretched limo, that's for Mommy and Daddy, when ever they go out to places, or foe everyone, when we are invited to a party.

I looked out the window and saw the other two coming. They got in and put their seat belts on.

"Reiji-kun, ready for your first day of school?" I asked, and he nodded.

**(Bunny: Nothing important happens until dinner, so I'll skip ._. Sorry, I'm writing what I can but my mind is messed up, when its late)**

Everyone is sitting at the table, eating our dinner. Quietly.

I finished my dinner and was excused.I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed, and drifted into sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was just rising. I saw the time: 5:46am. I also saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and tried to read it.

_Dear Blackii,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. If I stay too long, they might come after you, Blakester, Miss Karin, and Mister Robin. I'm sorry, hopefully, when they stop coming after me. I will come back. And… also, Blackii… I like you… Bye-bye._

_ Reiji Motosuwa_

I dropped the paper and watched it sway to the pink carpet. My friend… left us.

**Bunny: I think that's a good ending for chapter 3!**

**Skittlez: . It was ok…**

**Cayman: *Yawns* Lets get to bed, now, girls.**

**Bunny: O.O**

**Skittlez: Perv! *Throws a rock at him***

**Cayman: Gah! *Falls and faints***

**Blackii: *Comes in dragging Reiji* Hi!**

**Reiji: He thought of a…**

**Bunny: 3-some? O.O**

**Blackii: Tee hee! *Runs out, dragging Reiji***

**Reiji: Saaaaaaaave meeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bunny: WHO MISSED MEH?**

**~Silence~**

**Bunny: W-Where is everyone…?**

**~Dust ball rolls~**

**Bunny: *Sighs* Since no one is here, I might as well start…**

**The OCs' part Chapter 4 ((I TOLD YA I'D CONTINUE PAST CHAPPIE 3))**

**Blackii's POV**

I stared at the piece of paper. _Blackii… I like you… Blackii… I like you… Blackii… I like you… _I kept reading it, making sure it won't leave the page. "H-He likes…me?" I tilted my head. I like him too, but why did he make it seem so bad? I took the paper and ran to my Mommy's side. "Mommy! Mommy!" I found her and tackled her.

"Ah, yes Blackii-chan?" I gave the paper and let her read it. "Here, it's from Reiji."

As she read the page her eyes kept widening every now and then. "Well…" I cut her off. "It seems like he was trying so hard just to right that he likes me, why is that Mommy?"

Mommy sighed. "You'll know when your older, my child.

**Blakester's POV**

That Motosuwa jerk left my sis wandering. I found a letter in the mail with my name on it. I read it. It said I was accepted to a school in London! Awesome! But… leaving Japan and my family… I have to talk to my dad about this…

I ran around the castle and finally found my dad with our pet cat, Scrunchie.

"Fath- Daddy!" I ran to him and skidded to a stop in front of him. "Guess what I found!"

He laughed and patted my head. "What my son?" I gave him the letter. "This, this!"

He read it. That bright smile still on his face. "This is amazing for you, Blakester-kun. I'm very proud, my boy!" He picked me up and kissed my forehead. "But this is for when your older, maybe next year. I nodded and walked to Blackii's room, but found her staring into space. Jeez, her… I'm the youngest of us two, but it seems like I'm the oldest.

**A year later~**

**Blakester's POV**

I'm now 7 and fully packed to go to London. Dad's taking me and staying for a few days. I hugged Blackii and then Mom. "Bye you guys. I'll see you when its time for high school."

_Slmmmmmack!_

Blackii slapped me. And my Dad gasped while my Mom covered her mouth. "Baka…" She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. I stood there touching my cheek. It stung. "Bye Blackii…" I turned and walked out side to the limo, with my Dad.

"I'm sure Blackii-chan isn't mad at you, son." I sighed. "I hope you're right, Daddy." He smiles and patted my back.

"Come on, son. When you get back she'll be waiting for you." I nodded and stepped inside.

**Bunny: FINNITO**

***Everyone else comes in and drags Bunny away***

**Bunny: WAAAAH?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bunnylish: I am back! The timeline should be faster now that Blakester left for his trip. Sorry that the chapters are sooo short, I usually do the stories at night time, and try to update as soon as possible. And something important was supposed to happen when Blackii was 6 but 7 wont make a big difference…I might not even add it to the story.. Lol! Sooo…. *Mario voice* Here we gooooo! :D **

**The OCs' Part Chapter 5**

**Blackii Starr's POV**

Its lunch time, but I stay in my room. Staring at the window. *I sighed a big one and walked to my bed. "I miss Blakey…" I mumbled into my sheets. That big idiot left me here… Without my twin, I'm alone… I sighed again. I can't just and lope around! I still have my Mommy to play with! I grabbed 2 dolls and rushed down stairs. I skidded to a stop in front of her room. Slowly, I creaked the door open, just incase she was on the phone. I heard no voices, no I stepped in, but I regretted it. There, right in front of my 7 year old eyes, was my pretty Mommy, covered in dark, red blood.

_I screamed._

I ran to Daddy's mini office and dragged him back to the bedroom. "D-Daddy, M-Mommy's…" I couldn't finish because I fainted.

**Robin's POV **

I kept staring at my now late wife. I picked up Blackii and hugged her tightly. "How ever did this, I won't let them get you, Blackii…" I muttered into her hair.

A few days after Karin's funeral, Blackii started showing her tail and ears again. I was started to get fed up with this whole cat dress up, and told you to take those toys off. The nerve of her to tell me they were real!

Does she think I'm stupid?

"But, Daddy I told you – " I slapped her. "Enough with the lies!" She fell on the floor with her head low and a red mark on her cheek. I kept beating her til she stopped moving, but not enough to kill her. Not feeling anything, but pain my wife left me, I zoned out everything and stayed in my room alone. "Be gone, if you're going to dress like an animal, I'm going to treat you like an animal."

**Blackii Starr's POV**

I whimpered and failed at wiping my tears. "D-daddy…?" Flinching as the doors to my former castle slammed shut in front of me. Only moments before did it start pouring. I started walking and found my way into a small box. Letting my tears run down my face I cried harder and harder, the small storm seemed to be felling my sorrow, crying with me. "W-waaaaah!" I screamed to the sky as my ears lowered. Hiccupping every few seconds. "Mommy! Daddy come baaack!" I cried harder, sobbing into my ruined pink dress. "Blakeeeeey!"

Giving up a couple hours later, the rain finally calmed down, along with my cries. "Hey kid. What are you doing out here this late all alone?" I sniffed and looked up. I saw a blue haired boy with grayish blue eyes looking down at me with a worried look on his face. "m-mommy.. d-died and Blakey left us.. a-and daddy doe-doesn't want me no m-moooooore!" I balled my hands into fist, holding them in my face crying again. "waa haahhh!"

"Shhh – shh, hey kiddo, come with me. There, there stop crying, you'll get worry lines when you get older." The blue haired boy patted my head and helped me up. He then led me to a small house a half a mile away and opened the door. "Tsubaki! I'm back!" He shouted, making my flinch, but relaxed as he petted my head softly. I heard soft foot steps and turned my head to a pretty looking girl with long hair up in a pony hair with dark blue eyes, almost purple, but not like my eyes. "Welcome back, Black Star. Ah who's this?" The girl, I'm guessing, Tsubaki kneels down before me and touched my cheek. She also touch the spot where daddy had slapped me hard, and I whimpered in pain, moving away from her, and behind the boy, shaking lightly. "Hey, hey Tsubaki's cool!" The boy laughed and sat down, next to Tsubaki. "No need to be scared of her! Time for introductions now! My name is Black Star, and I'll be the guy to surpass God! YAH HA HA HA HAA!" He barked loudly, falling on his back, before calming down just a bit and sitting back up. "And I am Tsubaki Natsukasa, Black Star's weapon. What's your name?" Tsubaki smiles at me as I looked at her. "I-I'm Blackii Starr Tsutakiyo.." Black Star grinned wildly. "Awesome name you have there!" His expression then turned serious. "Tsubaki, I think we should take her back to Death City, she's in a bad condition and I don't think there's anyone here to keep her safe." I wondered where Death City was. I've only heard of it in stories, my mommy used to read to me, I never knew it was actually a real place! Tsubaki stood up and went somewhere. "I think we should." I looked at Black Star. "How old are you and Tsubaki?" I asked timidly. "I'm 9 and she's 10! She's pretty old, Heh heh but you get used to love her! What about you, Blackii Starr?" I blushed at my full name. "J-just call me Blackii.. And I'm only 7 years old." Tsubaki came back with a first aid kit and started tending to my wounds. "Do you mind if I call you Tsu-chan, Tsubaki-san? Your name's kind of hard for me to say.." She smiled and only nodded, paying attention to my cheek.

I winced and hissed at the pain of the rubbing alcohol "It burns…"

"I know, but it'll make you feel better don't worry." I nodded and after I was wrapped up, I fell asleep, leaning on Tsubaki.

**Black Star's POV**

I watched Blackii sleeping for a good 10 minutes before I looked at Tsubaki. "She's the princess," I started. "And from what she told me, her mother was murdered and her father disowned her, her brother is away studying abroad." Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her. "I think she would be a good add to our group, plus we can't just leave her here, Lord Death taught us better!" She whispered as I nodded. "Yeah, lucky we finished out mission, we'll leave tomorrow. When we get back you should help her learn English." Tsubaki agreed silently, and we both stayed in the small room. Tsubaki brought Blackii to the small sofa we had, laid down with her **(Blackii) **on top of her **(Tsubaki)**. I grinned lightly, on the floor watching over them until I dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunny: No time for chit-chat, Im sorry for the long wait!~ enjoy! [Normal pov through most of the story~] [different language in _italics _]**

The OC's Part- Ch. 6

Around 5am, Tsubaki woke up, to Black Star's laugh outside. He was doing this morning exercises, earlier than normal, Tsubaki had just remembered Blackii on her lap, still asleep, purring almost. "Mornin' Tsubaki!" The door opened, entered a sweaty Black Star, grinning. "Morning Black Star, I'll make us some breakfast, before we go." Tsubaki got up, gently moving the sleeping beauty back on the sofa. "Bl..Blakey..." she mumbles, turning her back to the two. "No need to, I bought pancakes, so you would gave time to get ready, and start teaching Blackii English." He patted himself with a towel, as Tsubaki glances at the box of fresh pancakes/ "Oh, okay. Should I wake her up?" The ninja nodded, as he got himself ready.

Tsubaki picked Blackii up, and carried her to the bathroom, waking her up in the process. "M..morning already?" She mumbles softly, rubbing her eye. "Yeah, it is. We have to get ready to leave, Mean while I'll be teaching you English."Tsubaki smiles at Blackii as they chatted and bathe together, almost sister-like.

Getting out of the tub, drying themselves, and putting their clothes on, Tsubaki's normal attire, and Blackii's ruined pink dress. (Since that's pretty much all she had) Black Star gave her his extra black shirt, so she basically looked like she was wearing a black top (with big sleeve holes, since he got muscles) and a pink skirt. Two hours of waiting at the airport, the trio were on a plane, straight to Death City, Nevada.

On the plane, more than half way there, Blackii started playing with the hem of her skirt, as Tsubaki taught her English. _"Hello, how are you?" _Tsubaki asked in English. Blackii stuttered. _"Hei yo, fine zank you" _"Almost, it's _Hello, Fine thank you.. _Got it, Kiddo?" Black Star grinned at her progress, nonetheless.

Blackii fell asleep an hour after her lessons were over, leaning on Black Star's shoulder. **[For now on, English in normal print, Japanese in italic. Don't get confused ;) ]**

Tsubaki came outside of the airport, with Blackii, asleep, on her back, carrying two bags. Black Star, who exited moments before, yawned loudly. "Jeez, Tsubaki. How long are ya' gonna take? We don't have all day." He grinned, holding two bigger bags. "Shut up, Black Star, if you didn't have to run, I would've caught up to you sooner." She signed and got into the back the the waiting taxi, placing Blackii on her right, in the middle. "Well, _soooorry _for needing some speed!" He laughed as she rolled her eyes, with a slight smile.

Blackii was already awake, by the time they were almost there, and was staring at the 9 year old blue haired boy. Said boy glanced at the blackette. "Something on my face?" She blushed at his English, shaking her head. "Just wondering why your hair is blue?" He grinned, lifting her chin, gazing into her eyes. "Why are your eyes purple, little Blackii?" He asked her. "It's in my genes! My grandmomma had purple eyes, and so does my brother!" Black Star let go, gently. Leaned back into the seat. "My genes, as well.

Once the trio reached Death City, Black Star grinned, looking at Tsubaki. "We're home!" Tsubaki smiles a big one, grasping Blackii's hand. "Almost, just when we reach the DWMA, we are." Black Star looked off to the side, "Yeah yeah yeah." and lead the way on the stone road, to the massive school, the DWMA.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they finally reached the DWMA. Blackii, now clinging to Black Star's arm, looked up. "This place looks scary.." She mumbled. "Don't you worry! It's much more livelier, once you're actually inside. He smiled.<p>

Black Star left Tsubaki and Blackii, to find his friends, who he hasn't seen in two months. "Come on, Blackii, let's go enroll you in. Tsubaki smiled, taking Blackii to the main office.

Tsubaki was talking to a teacher, who was to enroll Blackii in. "Now, Blackii. You have to fill in the blanks, and I'll give you your freshman books, and we're all done." Mira Naigus said. Blackii nodded, sitting on a chair, nearby to answer the questions. "Thanks, Miss Naigus. I couldn't find Miss Marie, anywhere. She could be wondering around again, for all we know." Tsubaki smile wavered a bit. "It's no problem, Tsubaki. Just glad to see at least another new student, here." Tsubaki nodded, and turned to Blackii. Blackii looked up, waving the paper slightly. "Done." She got up, handing it back to Naigus.

Naigus hummed, looking over the paper. "Name: Blackii Starr T. Vocation: Technician. Specialty: Twin blades. School: Shibusen. Status: Student. Field Notes: She was left basically alone, brother studying abroad, mother murdered, and father disowning her. Brought up by Black Star and Tsubaki. Is determined to do her best, at Shibusen." She looked over at Blackii, slightly smiling. "Alright, now take this tag, and go walk around. Meet new people. I'll come get you after school." Tsubaki hugged her, giving her a tag which said 'Blackii Starr : Meister'. She clipped it on her borrowed shirt, and walked outside, to the court yard.

* * *

><p>Blackii heard series of cheers and other sounds, as she entered the court yard. "You mother fucker!" Blackii stood on her toes, trying to see what all the ruckus was about. "Not my fault, you smell like shit!" <em>Crash. Bang! <em>The young Meister shivered at the bad mouthing. "Yeah go Kai!" "No way, man Free's gonna kick his ass!" Roars of cheers were heard by Blackii, as she managed to get closer, to actually see some action.

Kai, with platinum-blonde hair and purple eyes, used a vector arrow, to bring him 4 feet above ground, just to jump down, slamming his vector dagger into the ground, right near Free's, a wolfish buff guy with dark brown hair and one gray eye, and a spell bound eye, left foot. Slamming both of his feet, clad in spiky boots, to his chest, sending him backwards, to the ground of people. "_WHOAH!_" Was spread around the circle. "You go Dude!" Free got up, wiping his bloody mouth. "Tch... You _BASTARD_!" Free charged at Kai, head on, slamming his fist at his gut. _Dr...Drip.. _Blood was coughed roughly by Kai as his eyes rolled back, and he fell limp.

Blackii was shocked to see, all this happening, she walked over to the bruised boy, and tried to help. But all Free did, was push her off. "Buzz off, twerp." He grumbled harshly. Blackii fell down, slightly shocked. "Hey Free, nice going!" People started crowding him, only the space between him and Kai were left open. "Yeah! You showed him!" Low cheers were given to the wounded boy. "Thanks." He sniffed. "He didn't stand a chance against **me**." Free laughed darkly, and loudly. Kai rose up, with the vector arrow, and used a vector plate, to make Free hover to him.. Vector plates surrounded him in a small circle. The crowd moved back again, only Blackii was left right there, on the ground. "Vector dagger.." Kai, coughed a bit, then gripped his dagger. Standing in a low stance, stepped on the plate in front of him, headed for Free's stomach. Plates where in the air, as well, so he was pretty much moving too fast for Free to reaction quickly, and stabbed him multiple times. _Uueck! _(throwing up sound) Free was vomiting blood. "Free! Tch wow looks like Kai got him." Blackii's eyes widen as Kai started a vector laser, and she was right behind Free. "See you in _Hell!" _Kai shot the laser, making a huge hole in Free's stomach, and burning Blackii a bit. "Whoah, Kai, calm down you hurt that chick!"

"Tch!" Free collapsed, and Kai stood. Walking to the girl, who was shivering. "Sorry..." He sighed, picking her up, and heading to the Nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Kai kicked open the door, to Medusa's office. "Yo, Mom."<p>

Said woman, turned from her coffee, and to her other child. "Ye- What did you do to this girl?" Medusa took Blackii from his arms, and placed her on the bed, started feeling her temperature, and making sure the burn didn't do anything too harmful. "So what happened, Kai? I was told that you were fighting **another **student. You know, Lord Death won't let you stay, if you keep this up. Plus you hurt an innocent little girl. Just look at her." She moved a strand of hair away from Blackii's face. "I bet she," A slick snake like tongue slid between the nurse's lips. "Hatessss you, now." Kai growled, slamming his fists on the desk, he was sitting by. "She doesn't even know me. Probably won't remember anything that happened. Shut up." Medusa, stood. Giving Kai that creepy smile of hers. "You're being mean, to dear old Mommy, Kai Dear." She walked over to him, swiftly, running a finger on his chin. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to that girl of yours now would you?" She smirked, and he growled louder. "You wouldn't! You promised!" Kai's face turned red, with anger. "Oh, you don't believe Mommy, now do you? I'll tell Chrona what to do, don't you worry." Kai, grabbing the front of his mother's shirt, lifted her. "Mom. I'm freaking serious, don't you **care **touch her. And don't you **DARE **tell Chrona to touch her either. OR ANYONE!" He let her go, roughly.

_BAM! _

Both Gorgons turned to see a very red faced Black Star. His sharp blue eyes spotted Kai, he rushed up to him, knocking him out of his place of ground, to the floor. "Don't. You... FUCKING touch her EVER AGAIN." Black Star was beating him up, with rough punches, and hard kicks. Kai, of course only let him to do, because he knows he deserves it. "Bl-Black Star, that's enough. He passed out.." Tsubaki tried pulling the angered blue haired boy, off the unconscious teen. _Huff... _Black Star panted, letting go, and walked over to Blackii. "Hey, Kid. First's day's over. Let's go home." He smiles slightly at her weak eyes. "Alright... Black Star my head hurts, can you carry me?" He grinned, helping her out of bed, and onto his back. "Sure, anything. C'mon Tsubaki, let's go home!" Tsubaki smiled, and followed him out, onto the streets. "Home sweet home." She smiled at Blackii, who smiled back, before fall asleep on Black Star.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny: MY GOD THE FIRST LONG CHAPPIE I DID! PRAISE DA LORD.<strong>

**Blackii: Yeah, but 3 pages isn't that long.**

**Bunny: Well EXCUUUUUUSE me for wanting to sleep! It's past midnght, and I wake up early, to go to school! Good night everyone! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bunny: Hey guys, I've been thinking of more ideas, even though this whole thing is based upon what happened, and on my memory.. Most of it is made up by me, since I cant remember 2 years ago, even also that we stopped roleplaying last year, and I left the group to roleplay for Homestuck (By Andrew Hussie) So pease enjoy this chapter! I'll try and make it long! : ) **

***Disclaimer and claimer* **I only own Karin Tsutakiyo, Robin Tsutakiyo, Blackii Starr T., Blakester T., and All OC's belong to their admins, and I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Black Star would be a girl (even though his English voice actor is a girl)** ((ALSO, I PUT NINJA IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I MEANT TO PUT ASSASSIN))**

The OCs' Part

Blackii woke up, the next morning in an unfamiliar room. In wonder, she looked around and saw Tsubaki on the bed next to her. "Hey, you're up really early, today. Something wrong?" She looked towards the sound and saw Black Star in the door way, looking back at her. Blackii shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I just felt a little too warm." "Ohh, want me to start a bath for you, or something?" The young Assassin grinned at her flushed face. "N-No, it's okay, I'll ask Tsu-chan when she wakes up." He nodded, turning around. "If you say so, I'll be at the park with my pals, if you need me." And Black Star left.

When the door closed, Blackii sat up, and got out of bed. Being the feline, she half is, Blackii started stretching her back out, groaning lightly. "Argh.. My back hurts." Blackii scratched her head, then walked towards Tsubaki's side of the room. Stepping on something, she yelped and fell.

"Hm... Blackii?" A groggy Tsubaki sat up slowly, and looked around for the blackette. "Where did you..?" _Mew_

Tsubaki lowered to head to the floor, and saw a black kitten with purple eyes covered in clothes. "B-Blackii?" The kitten nodded, mewing again. "What happened?" Tsubaki picked Blackii up, placing her on her bed. Blackii made a slight shrugging gesture, and meowed. "Oh... well. We're going to have to find a way to turn you back. Right?" The small kitten nodded her head.

Tsubaki scooped Blackii in her arms, with towels and extra clothes for the both of them. Stepping into the bathroom, Tsubaki got a bath running for herself, and a small cup for Blackii to bathe in. "You alright bathing like this, Blackii" Tsubaki wondered. "_Mew!" _Blackii commented, obviously she's alright with it. Tsubaki nodded, smiling at her.

After the bath, Tsubaki tied her hair in her normal pony tail and packed some clothes and under garments, just in case Blackii turned back to human. Blackii walked her tiny self to the wall with 3 boys, 1 was Black Star, and 4 girls, 1 was Tsubaki. She blinked at the background, it looked like a park. "So, Blackii, any idea where Black Star went?" Black pat the picture, _reooow_. Tsubaki nodded, knowing. "Let's go, hop on my shoulder." She lifted Blackii, placing her on her shoulder. Blackii laid down, not slipping.

Tsubaki walked into Death City's one and only park. She smiled at her friends, waving and walking towards them. "Hey guys, morning." "Bout time you got here," Black Star huffed, his hands behind his head. A girl with dirty blonde hair in two pig tails smacked his head with a red book. "You're the who came the latest!" "Ow, Maka!" He yelled right back. "I'll wack you again!" Black Star flinched, but crossed his arms, looking away from her. Tsubaki laughed, "This is Blackii, there's something wrong with her, Maka do you think Blair can help?" She asked the book worm. Maka lifted Blackii. "What's wrong with her? She looks like a healthy cat.."

"Blackii's a cat?! Tsubaki, what did you do?" Black Star laughed and pet Blackii's head and she hissed softly. "She's human."

"What?" Everyone except Black Star and Tsubaki questioned. Tsubaki nodded. "Yesterday she was normal but when I woke up this morning she was a kitten." Maka took out her phone and told Blair.

About 20 minutes passed by and the whole group was sitting in a circle on the basketball court. They introduced themselves to Blackii and Tsubaki told what she knew about Blackii. "So Blackii Starr is actually from Japan? And you two just brought her back with you?" Death the Kid asked. He had short black hair, on his left there were three white lines. He had yellow eyes and was wearing a suit with perfect symmetry. Blackii meowed a confirment. "Well she was all alone and crying, you know the Great Black Star's only weakness is girls crying." Black Star stated, his fists on his lap.

"Sooooul!~" A purple haired girl with cat ears, tail and a revealing outfit came up to the group, heading straight for Soul's face. She smushed her breast in his face, and grinned. "Wah Blair!" He nose spurted out blood, and he fell back, passed out. "Blair, can you turn her back to a human?" Maka asked, slightly annoyed. Blair picked up the small kitty and stared. "Only she can do it." She smiled at her purple eyes. Blackii's eyes widened in wonder. _Mew? _"Oh that's _easy!_ Just imagine you're a human again, and you'll transform."

Blair put Blackii down, "Wait, won't she be naked?" Soul's nose gave another burst of his blood. "I packed some for her." Tsubaki raised a plastic bag in her hands. "But we should probably shield her.

Moments later, everyone had their eyes turned away from Blackii, though they made a square. She had thoughts about turning human, then she did. "I'm back to normal." She said with a big grin, and pulled on the black Lolita dress. Everyone turned to her, smiling back. "My name is Blackii Starr T, nice to meet you all." She bowed, then turned to Blair. "Thank you Blair-chan." Blair grinned, running a finger under Blackii's chin. "Any time~"

**Bunny:** **Since I havent undated this story in a long while, I wanted to today... Sorry it's short...**


End file.
